


Two for Flinching

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Edge Play, Grinding, Humiliation, Like the darkest thing I've ever written, M/M, Orgasm Denial, beating up, dark!Will, dub con, hannibal gets the shit beat out of him, its really dark, wills on a power trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cocking of the weapon caused such a violent flinch from his former psychiatrist, Will decided he wanted more. He wanted to be greedy, wanted to suck every last flinch and surrender Hannibal had to offer out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for Flinching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketsfullofmice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/gifts).



> BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR MY BABY GIRL JAY, WHO DRIVES ME TO INSANITY WITH HER FUCKIN PROMPTS 
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone in three days so please excuse the mistakes and I rarely even write smutty stuff so be gentle for I am a delicate flower. 
> 
> Also thanks to Tara for inspiration she's always wonderful <3

Will was already breathing hard, the gun close enough to blow a considerable hole in Hannibal's face. He pressed the barrel of the weapon against his cheek, stepping closer to the larger man. It gave him a power trip, seeing Hannibal do little to nothing to deter Will, to surrender his life so easily. He stepped even closer, twisting the gun against the skin of Hannibal's cheek uncomfortably. His finger caressed the trigger thoughtfully. Lovingly. It would only take a quick squeeze- a pull of maybe only a few muscles, to snuff out the life of someone who'd put so much effort into the death of so many others. Abigail. Beverly. He tightened his grip on the gun. 

"Don't you want to see how this ends?"

When the cocking of the weapon caused such a violent flinch from his former psychiatrist, Will decided he wanted more. He wanted to be greedy, wanted to suck every last flinch and surrender Hannibal had to offer out of him. He wanted to push until he got a push back. Maybe he doesn't kill him right now. But-

When Will pulls the gun away Hannibal doesn't move, keeps his eyes closed. It makes it easier for him when he pulls his arm back further before bringing the barrel of his gun across Hannibal Lecter's impossible cheekbone, hard. Lecter's body stutters to the side, a low gasp spilling from his lips and a hand coming up to touch his immediately bleeding cheek. Will re-aims his gun at his head. 

"Don't move." his voice growls out, eyes locking with Hannibal's now open ones. He slowly lowers his arm, letting blood slip down his cheek uninterrupted. Will feels the surge of power again and licks his lips hungrily. Lecter wasn't afraid. He knew that. He could easily overpower Will. He was running another experiment, his curiosity winning out over his self preservation. How far would that last, he wonders? How much power would he really let Will claim from him? It was all superficial, he knows. Hannibal would always end up on top. Might as well take what he was being offered though. 

Hannibal lets out a grunt as the handle of the gun is brought down on his nose, stumbling back slightly. A hand comes up to hold his now bloody nose, but not to protect himself from more attacks. He lands another blow to the other cheek, sending his head whipping to the side. Will grabs his collar roughly, pushing him back against the now closed refrigerator, gun pressed against his temple. The contents in the fridge rattle loudly from the impact. 

"You enjoy this, Doctor Lecter?" he snapped, pressing the gun hard against his skull. "You made me like this, cultivated me. I'm your little prodigy, right?" Will cracked his gun across the top of Lecter's head sharply. Hannibal slid down, wedged between Will's body and the fridge. 

"Will-" 

"Don't say a fucking word or I'll unload this whole clip into your chest." 

They both knew he wouldn't, but Will liked the rush that came with saying those words. He imagines if he really fired a shot Hannibal would take action, but maybe not. The man was all around unpredictable. Will looked down at the slightly dazed Lecter, cupping his nose with a hand. He didn't meet his gaze, eyes down to the floor. He was still acting submissive, offering even more of himself. 

Will presses himself closer to Hannibal, knee slotting between his knees in an attempt to keep him from sliding all the way to the floor. Hannibal's breath hitches quietly, and Will can almost immediately feel the erection against his leg. He feels sick for a fleeting moment, Hannibal was enjoying this- was aroused by this. By him. 

"The one reaction you can't control, huh doc?" Will smiles cruelly. He really did have power over Hannibal, maybe not over his fear but certainly over _this_. 

He presses his knee harder and Hannibal bucks slightly, eyes now fully shut. Will steps back, pushing on his shoulder to make him slide down the rest of the way to the floor. The gun stays aimed at the top of his head. 

When Will presses his foot against the crotch of Hannibal's pants, the man below him grunts. He tilts his head to the side, grinding his heel against his clothed cock. Hannibal folds in a little, hand snaking up Wills ankle. "You love this, you piece of shit." 

He knows then that Hannibal smiles, just a small micro smile, down at the floor. Will feels his lip curl back and he takes his foot away, coming down to the ground and quickly straddling Lecter. He looks up at Will almost lazily, blood still trickling from his nose onto his lips and down his chin. A pretty bruise was already starting to form on his left cheek. He keeps himself on his knees, so he's not sitting in his lap. He presses the gun against his lips, finger fluttering over the trigger as Hannibal easily opens his mouth, hooded eyes watching Will's face. He breaths with difficulty through his bloody nose as Will shoves the gun further into his wet mouth, a trickle of drool slipping out and mixing with the blood on his chin. 

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" Will twists the gun, pushing abruptly farther into his throat. Hannibal gags, a hand instinctively coming up to remove the item. He snatches Hannibal's wrist, pinning it to the fridge above his head. "Is this too much for you, doctor?" Will hisses, eyes throwing sparks bright enough to light up the dark kitchen. 

"Huck!" Hannibal gags again, eyes starting to water. 

"Mm. Seems like it." Will smiles, retracting the gun slightly only to push it down his throat again. He repeats this several times, watching Lecter's lips slide over the metal intently and the tears from earlier spill over. He knows by now he has a hard on as well, his pants tight against his cock. He eases down, pressing his hips against Lecter's. They both groan, Hannibal's more muffled and enticing than Will was prepared for. He sits in his lap fully, biting his lip as he positions himself so their rubbing against each other. Hannibal buck his hips, his free hand fisting at his side. Will releases his wrist to wrap his finger around his neck, squeezing hard as he ground down against him. The gun is resting against Hannibal's tongue, momentarily forgotten. 

Will pants loudly, moving up and landing down on him heavier than before. Lecter made a strained noise, a strangled moan due to his airflow being cut off by Will's hand. Only when Hannibal clamped his teeth around the gun did Will remember it was there, pulling it out dripping with saliva. He watched intently as Hannibal struggled for air, wet lips parted, eyes staring down at their hips as Will rolled his sensually. The gun returned, pressed between his eyes, spit making Hannibal's forehead shinny. 

"Would you like it if I shot you while fucking myself on your cock?" Will questioned huskily, feeling Hannibal respond with moving his hips in synch with Will's. He bit back a groan, tightening his grip on his throat further. "Or I could strangle you until you passed out. Fuck you while you're unconscious." his words trailed off into a moan as Hannibal lifted a hand to press against Will's bulge. He cursed breathlessly, losing himself in the feel of Hannibal moving beneath him and the heel of his hand pressed against him as well. Hannibal made a gasping noise and Will loosened his grip slightly. As appealing as choking Hannibal out seemed, he wanted him conscious for what he was going to do. 

Will bat his hand away from his crotch, moving back slightly. He undid Hannibal's pants with one hand, sliding the gun down his cheek and over his chest slowly, to caress the dark briefs. He pushed the barrel against his cock, Hannibal grunting, before he slid it across the floor far away from them, not wanting Hannibal to get any ideas.

He pulled the pants and briefs down Hannibal's legs carelessly, ignoring the annoyed look he was sure he was receiving. He couldn't care less how Hannibal felt about his goddamn clothes right now. His cock pressed against his clothed stomach, already wetting his shirt where it touched. Will let out an unimpressed snort just to piss him off. 

"Rude," Hannibal croaked out, voice ruined from Will's choking earlier. He smirked smugly- Lecter's throat would be sore tomorrow, a nice reminder of tonight. Maybe even bruises would form. Will unzipped his own pants and removed his throbbing cock, deciding what he was going to do with the man before him. He fisted both their cocks and began stroking slowly, using the mix of precum they were both amply producing to make his strokes smoother. Hannibal let out a growl that broke off half way into a sharp cough. Will locked eyes with him defiantly, jaw set as he kept the pace. 

"You're not nearly as big as I thought you would be," Will mocked, lips curling as his breathing fanned over Hannibal. The man below him didn't respond, but his cock twitched in his hand. Will's smirk widened and he increased the pace. He tried to speak again, but only a gasping breath came out. He was already so close, and he could tell Hannibal was too. He twisted his wrist over their heads, biting his lip as he bucked into his own hand. "F-uck." he cursed sharply. Hannibal panted openly, hands fisted at his sides, and Will knew it would only be a few more strokes. 

"Will," Hannibal gasped, a hand finally coming up to grasp his hip to pull him closer. Will keened and thumbed Hannibal's slit fleetingly, the man inhaling hoarsely. He was on the cusp, all he has to do was stroke him a few more times-

Abruptly, Will's hand slipped away from Hannibal and solely gripped himself, speeding up enough to find release. Hannibal made a frustrated growl as Will reached his own climax, stripes of white lining his nice shirt and coat. When Will finished, breathing heavily, he let a lazy smile plaster his face at Hannibal's angry red cock. 

"Will-"

"You can go fuck yourself." Will breathed out pleasantly, tucking himself away and pushing himself up. Hannibal glared at him angrily, and Will might have been scared if Hannibal didn't look so ridiculous with his pants pulled down to his knees and his cock hanging out. Not only that, but he was a sweaty, bloody mess with drool still clinging to his chin. Tears smeared across his cheeks from the gagging, his hair was ruffled, his shirt streaked with Will's release- he looked ruined. He walked over and picked up his gun, tucking it into the waistband of his pants. "Have a good rest of your night, Doctor Lecter." he turned to make his way out the door but paused, turning back and spitting on the man below him. It landed perfectly on his cheek, Hannibal flinching away and his lip curling up disgustedly. With that he left, feeling this reckoning was the next best thing to killing the man himself. He would not easily forget the surge of power he had felt tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is trash and doesn't get to cum


End file.
